the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Growing Around: Episodes: Quickdraw
Quick Draw is another Episode Script Mr Enter has written Uploaded: August 21st, 2014 (DeviantART Script Timmy is working at his Lemonade Store. It's quite a busy day, and Timmy is working really hard. camera pans on Timmy's back, who is at a camera. It looks like he's juggling lemons while audience members look on in awe and horror Kid 1: Woah, you're crazy. There is absolutely no way that'll work. Timmy: You just gotta believe. Trust me, I've done this a million times— an explosion and a bunch of lemonade squirts around them, covering them Timmy: And there! pans on Timmy holding up a cup of lemonade. He hands it to the kid Timmy: Here's today's special. That'll be 50 tokens and one Ginomon card. Kid 1: That price is outrageous! Timmy: Well, I gotta pay my employees. Hey Steve pans to a kid playing a handhold game console, sitting next to the in-store jukebox Steve: Yeah...? Timmy: I need you to clean up this mess. Steve: Yeah...? Jukebox: And that was Eternity Forever with their latest hit single "Girl You Got Those Braces." And now for an exclusive interview with the one and only Quickdraw McGee. Steve: Oh, it's just a commercial, I'll change it. Timmy: No! hops over the counter and runs through the store like it's an obstacle course. He jumps over a wet floor sign like its a track barrier and slides underneath a customer. By the wall, he picks up a broom and launches over a booth. Another kid gazes up at him in awe. Timmy lands on top of Steve and starts listening to the radio Steve: I wasn't gonna change it—! still on top of Steve, looks him in the eye and sushes him Interviewer: This is Matthew Thomas reporting. Our guest today has been all over the world, having all kinds of crazy adventures. Most recently he has one the Olympic Gold medal for slingshot archery. The one and only Quickdraw McGee. How are you doing today? Quickdraw: Glad to be here Matt. Matthew: Winning the gold medal must have been an outstanding experience for you. Quickdraw: (Laughs) Well, it's not exactly a new one. Matthew: I know what you mean. Last time you took a cruise to the Cribabean to celebrate. What are you planning on doing this year? pans on Timmy as he gets more and more excited as this next line is spoken Quickdraw: I actually plan on returning to my old hometown, Summerway. It's been awhile since I've been there and I'd like to see how it changes. In fact, I'd like to have a little competition. One lucky kid will have the chance to hang out with me for an entire day— bolts out of the restraunt, knocking the first customer's drink everywhere Kid 1: Hey! skids to a halt and looks at him Timmy: Sorry sir, it's on the house. Steve: Actually boss, I think it's on him. droops, unimpressed Timmy: I don't pay you to make jokes. Now clean this up. gets in the car and starts driving, full of determination. Timmy sees an area with road work up ahead. Instead of hitting the breaks, he turns onto some boards and uses them as a makeshift ramp to fly over it. He skids over a sharp turn, and then a second one. Turns off road and goes a few seconds through the forest before popping back up on the street. He makes one final turn and stops safely in his drive way sits there for a second Timmy: Wait a minute. back to the Lemonade store. Timmy walks in all slumpy Timmy: What do I have to do in order to win the chance to hang out with Quickdraw McGee? Quickdraw: And all they have to do is make a video showing why they're awesome enough to hang out with me. Timmy: Okay, thanks. walks out of the store. Sounds of a car driving crazily are heard. the Dunn Family's backyard. Timmy is standing out there, while Robert is following him with a camera Robert: So, what are we doing out here? Timmy: You're gonna film me showing off how awesome I am. Robert: Alright then, rolling. stands there for a few seconds Robert: Um... rolling. That means that the camera is filming. Timmy: Oh! Cocky So, Quickdraw McGee. My name is Timmy Dunn and I'm here to show you why I'm awesome enough to hang out with you! stands there for a couple of seconds Robert: Now you have to do something! Timmy: Right! scans the area and sees the background playground set. He sees the swing and runs at it. He jumps onto it, but ends up tripping over it. The swing and Timmy fly in different directions and Timmy lands in some mud under the swing. gets up, turns around and begins cleaning himself off Timmy: Well, that failed. swing went goes around and hits Timmy in the back, tossing him back into the mud. Timmy sits up and spits out some of the mud. Robert: You okay... Timmy: Yeah, didn't hurt anything 'cept my coolness. We're gonna have to try again sometime later. to the swing When someone learns to get their part right. Timmy and Robert are sitting in the kitchen. They both seemed tapped out of ideas. Timmy is scraped and bruised. Sally walks in. Timmy: Come on Robbie, you gotta help me think of something to put into that video! Sally: in her tracks Wait. That video wasn't done yet? Timmy: Uh... no. It's just filled with me falling on my face, getting chased by bees, and ending up in a chicken suit. looks at Robbert Robert: I don't even know how that happened. Sally: Guiltily I... thought it was finished... so I... kinda... mailed it in already. Timmy: YOU DID WHAT!? Quickdraw's going to think that I'm a total dweeb! Thanks a lot Sally. Do you realize what you did to me!? Sally: down Uh-huh. enters the room Linda: Um... speaking of that, Quickdraw's on the news right now. Timmy: I... don't even want to watch. Come on guys, let's go check it out. all sitting on the living room sofa News reporter: So, what made you call the competition off early. Quickdraw: I saw the greatest video ever. We could keep this contest going on forever and no one's gonna top it. The winner of my little contest is one kid by the name Timmy Dunn. I just gotta hang out with this kid. back to Timmy and everyone staring at him Timmy: star-struck Quickdraw... thinks... I'm cool!? starts jumping on the couch excitedly throwing pillows everywhere Subtitle: A few days later. notices a large limo outside of their house. It's obviously Quickdraw's limosine. Sally: Hey Timmy, Quickdraw's— cloud of dust runs by Sally, leaving her behind coughing Sallly: —here outside. There are couple of kids with suits and dark sunglasses standing in front of the limo. The cloud of dust stops outside with Timmy stopping on a dime. of the suited kids opens up the door to find Quickdraw. He's dressed in a cowboy costume and has a slingshot hanging out of his back pocket. He's also wearing sunglasses. It's a tense scene as he gets out of his seat and into the light. Quickdraw: Hey, hey, hey! It's my man, Timmy! How is it going? Timmy: Star-struck You're... Quickdraw. Quickdraw: The one and only. Live and in the flesh. Timmy: Star-struck You're... Quickdraw. Quickdraw: I see my awesomeness as stunned you. I'll give you a minute or two. Suited kid 1: Sir, I don't think that "awesomeness" is a word. Quickdraw: Is it something I said? Suited kid 1: Yes it is, sir. Quickdraw: Then it's a word. Call up the dictionary and have them put it in. Suited kid 1: On it, sir. comes up in an attempt to help Timmy from embarrasing himself Sally: Hey, it looks like you two are ready to have a fun day in town. Quickdraw: Hey there, little girl. I'm not giving out autographs right now. On second thought. pulls a pen out of his jacket and starts writing on Sally's sweater Sally: Offended Hey, I was planning on coloring this sweater later and you ruined it! Go, go, go, go pushes them into the limo Sally: herself And don't come back until late. a large living-room like area in the back of the limo. Timmy and Quickdraw are the only one back there Timmy: So... did you really like my video. Quickdraw: like crazy I'll say man. That was the funniest thing that I've ever seen. Timmy: Wait... what? Quickdraw: Falling all over yourself, ending up in the mud, that stuff's gold, man. Timmy: So... you don't think I'm cool? Quickdraw: When you've got as much cool as I do, it's kinda hard to tell how much everyone else has. Timmy: Okay then... Quickdraw: But even from way up here, I can see that you're as cool as the sun. Timmy: Th-that's a good thing, right? Quickdraw: I'll tell you after you make me laugh. Timmy: But I didn't do any of that stuff on purpose... Quickdraw: That's even better! Funniest dweeb I've ever met. Timmy: You... think... I'm...? Quickdraw: Let's get something to eat, buddy. they're at Lucky Cheeses, the most prestigious restraunt in town. It's a Chuck-E-Cheese expy. A pizza place, an arcade, and a playground Waiter: Hello there, do you two have a reservation. Quickdraw: I don't need a reservation. Timmy: But there's no seats available. Quickdraw: to a random table Then I'll take that one— Timmy: But there are kids sitting there already. Quickdraw: Not anymore, Josh, Tosh, remove them. gazes in horror as he sees the bodyguard guys forcefully remove some kids from the restraunt Timmy: Horrified You're a meanie. Quickdraw: Laughs See! You can make me laugh on purpose. Meanie, that's a good one boy. Timmy: Bye-bye walking out of the restraunt Quickdraw: W-what are you doing? Timmy: Going home. I thought you were cool. Quickdraw: I—I'm cool! Timmy: No, you're not. Quickdraw: chuckles Don't do this to me boy— Timmy: around to him Sorry... Quickdraw: Relieved There we go, you see— Timmy: Sorry I ever looked up to you. a picture of Quickdraw out of his pocket and tears it in half leaves the restraunt without another word Josh: Shall we give him the old rough and tumble? Quickdraw: Nervous N—nah. It's pain enough knowing you lost your chance to hang out with Quickdraw McGee. Timmy is skipping stones on the river bank, watching boats go up and down the river. Quickdraw comes up Timmy: Disgusted Oh... it's you. Gonna have your goons throw me in the river? Quickdraw: No, I told them to get the old limo washed. I want to say sorry Timmy: at Quickdraw You're saying sorry to the wrong person. Go say it to those kids you through out of Lucky Cheeses. Quickdraw: Why them? Timmy: Because they weren't big enough dummies to think you were cool. Quickdraw: What do you mean? Timmy: I thought you were the super awesome slingshotting legend. Quickdraw: I still am! slingshot out of his back pocket I can knock that kid's hat off of his boat and into the water. grabs the slingshot and breaks it in half. Quickdraw is stunned by this Timmy: Now you can't. The Quickdraw I knew always cared about kids. He brought home those medals for his fans. He was the kind of guy you wanted to hang out with. Quickdraw: That... Quickdraw... never existed. Timmy: a tear in his eye I know that now. Quickdraw: B—but he can. Timmy: What do you mean? Quickdraw: That Quickdraw you talked about. He sounds like a guy... I want to be. Timmy: Then prove it. walk to the street and the limo is there. Josh and Tosh open the truck, and open a vault in the back. Inside is a slingshot. Timmy: What's this. Quickdraw: This was the slingshot I used when I won my first gold medal. Look, it was signed by my hero Dave Slugman. I want you to keep it until I prove that I can become that Quickdraw you talked about. the slingshot to Timmy. Timmy hold it in your hand Quickshot: I want you to keep it until I prove I can be that Quickdraw I always should have been. Timmy: And if you can't? Quickshot: Then break it. I don't deserve it. spits on his hand and holds it out. Quickdraw does the same and they shake Timmy: Good luck. What Enter Said Hey, now everyone's had an episode and this should flesh them each out enough. Also, some more world building questions were answered. And yes, Cribabean is supposed to be spelled that way. The focus this time was on story and characterization with some moral and some humor in there. So, you know the questions. Challenge this time was to write a character the audience is supposed to hate. Does this feel like it'll fill in 11 minutes? Do kids act like kids and vice-versa? How's the story? How's the humor? How's the world-building? Favorite part? Least favorite part? Overall grade? And finally, how do you feel about the character of Quickdraw himself?